busgodunedinfandomcom-20200213-history
Bus Go Dunedin submission to the Otago Regional Council 2014 Regional Policy Statement consultation draft
This is the final version of our submission. It has been sent to the ORC and is now locked from further editing. Bus Go Dunedin is a bus users' advocate that places the needs of public transport passengers first in matters of policy and delivery of bus services in Dunedin. Dunedin has always been a leader in New Zealand public transport, with one of the world's pioneering cable car services, New Zealand's first electric tram, first trolleybus, important innovator in the design of diesel buses in New Zealand and a leader in developing high-quality, high frequency commercial bus service on the St Clair-Normanby route. Inclusion of public transport in regional policy Bus Go Dunedin supports the proposed Regional Policy Statement, in particular the inclusion on page 32 of public transport as one means to reduce dependence on fossil fuels. Bus Go Dunedin asks that public transport should also be included elsewhere in the statement as a solution to these other aspects of regional policy: *Making better urban areas *Good quality infrastructure *Maximising urban connectivity Bus Go Dunedin further asks that "public transport" be included in the glossary as one of the definitions of "infrastructure". Climate change Bus Go Dunedin supports the policies regarding resilience and adapting to climate change but we are disappointed that the idea of preventing climate change is neglected. Bus Go Dunedin asks that the RPS includes positive steps to reduce the contribution by Otago people and industry on human-influenced global warming, in order to forestall climate change, including encouraging the use of public transport as one contribution to a low-carbon economy. List of requested changes to the draft Regional Policy Statement p11 Part A Issue 12 Making better urban areas: add words "public transport" (twice) to read: :Urban design has a strong influence on people’s lifestyle and their quality of life. In the past, urban development has not always had regard to the natural environment. Likewise, streets have been built to accommodate cars, but may not provide for '''public transport,' cycling and walking as well. :Our towns need to contribute to people’s well-being, through a better integration of ecosystems into urban areas, better public transport,'''walking and cycling facilities, and vibrant town centres. This could improve urban amenity, reduce the use of energy and enhance indigenous biodiversity. p41 Objective 3.5 Good quality infrastructure meets community needs. add words "public transport" to read: :Roads, '''public transport, water supply, waste services, electricity transmission and telecommunication networks support our communities, economy, and health and safety. p43 Urban design Policy 3.6.4 Maximising urban connectivity add words "public transport users" to read: :Maximise connectivity within new urban areas and between new urban areas and existing or proposed urban areas to provide for a range of travel options and ensure a high standard of amenity and safety for public transport users, pedestrians and cyclists to promote alternative transport options. p77-78 add further definition of "infrastructure" to glossary to read: :infrastructure means :q) a network of public transport stops, passenger shelters and facilities linked by public transport services operating on public transport routes